Of Course
by Number VI
Summary: <html><head></head>"I am the cloud and you are the rain, after all. You can only fall if I allow you to." 8018.</html>


_Of Course_

"Yamamoto's about to jump off the roof!"

Hibari stopped immediately as he heard the proclamation. He had been patrolling the school, like he does, when he saw a student running toward a classroom. He was about to scold him when the student ran through the open door yelling about soon-to-be suicides.

All of the other students in the room were saying that couldn't be true and that it was a terrible prank, but the proclaimer dispelled their doubt when he explained the situation.

"He stayed late after baseball practice yesterday for some extra time. He pushed himself too much, though, and broke his arm." After a moment he yelled, "Everyone to the roof!"

Everyone obeyed, eager to see if Yamamoto was really bout to commit suicide.

Hibari stood still in the hall as they ran out of their classroom to the roof. A few moments later, he followed after them at a much calmer pace.

/\/\/\/\/\

Once Hibari stepped foot on the roof, everyone already up there wet silent. He strode to eh the ledge where he saw Yamamoto gazing toward the ground below.

"Yamamoto Takeshi," he said loudly just before he reached the one he'd named.

Yamamoto looked over his shoulder before looking forward again. "If you've come to stop me, it's no use,"

"Yamamoto Takeshi," Hibari repeated, his voice cracking a little at the end against his will.

"Hibari Kyoya."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"You're going to kill me."

"I'm not killing _you, _Kyoya. I'm killing myself."

"Yes, which would consequently kill me."

Yamamoto went silent for a moment.

"It would ruin Namimori Middle's reputation to have two suicides in a day," Hibari said.

"Kyoya…"

"Don't do this, Takeshi. Please."

The other chuckled shortly, saying, "Y'know… In the three years I've known you, I don't think I've ever heard you say 'please'."

"Probably because you've never wanted to commit suicide before."

"Heh… Would you really kill yourself, too, if I killed myself?"

"Of course. I'd go through a process: I'd be upset, then I'd decide to move on only to realize I can't live without you and I'd become depressed and conclude the only way to be semi-happy again would be to kill myself to be with you." Hibari then climbed over the railing that separated the two of them in one swift motion and looked up at Yamamoto from where he then stood next to him. "So let's just skip the process. It'd certainly be quicker. Why bother delaying the inevitable?"

Yamamoto was shocked. He hadn't thought Hibari would care so much. "Hibari…" he whispered.

"Takeshi. It's your choice – either both of us live or both of us die."

"Kyoya… I don't want you to die. Not because of me."

"So..?"

Yamamoto stared down at Hibari for a moment before smiling a big, bright smile and reaching his good arm out to cup Hibari's cheek. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"You're just stupid," Hibari stated simply before pulling his boyfriend down to him by his uniform tie. "That's one of the things I love about you."

Yamamoto was about to respond when Hibari pulled him an inch closer and pressed his lips to his in a heartwarming kiss.

When they separated, Yamamoto gently ran a hand through Hibari's soft black hair and said, "I love you Kyoya. You keep me straight."

Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"Not like that. If we're talking sexuality, you keep me as crooked as my broken arm.  
>He laughed lightheartedly. "But you know what I mean."<p>

"I know. I keep you from committing suicide."

Yamamoto chuckled again. I'd have jumped already if it weren't for you."

"Well. I am the cloud and you are the rain, after all. You can only fall if I allow you to."

"And that won't be for a while, I assume."

"Nope. But anyway. Let's go inside before you slip and fall like the idiot you are."

"Okay," Yamamoto said shortly before smiling and taking Hibari's hand in his own. As they walked back to the door that would take them away from the rood, Hibari smirked at the shocked expressions of all the students that had observed.

**FIN. **


End file.
